When I Woke Up
by zacefanno1
Summary: "Are you that full of yourself?  The only one not insane enough to drool over  you is me."  She stated, "more like gagging."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying a new series... my last one was horrid so I hope this one will be better. Characters picture Troy as Nathan, Daniel will be played by baby Zac (Just picture it) and I will tell you the other characters as they join in.**

**I only own the story line nothing else!**

* * *

Nathan looked at his bedside table with his blurry blue eyes and shut off his ringing alarm clock. He laid back down and closed his eyes trying to get some more sleep. Today was the first day of schoo, Nathan would be a senior this year. One more year til freedom, he thought. Closing his eyes once more he smiled. Senior year, I will rule the school. Being pulled out of his thoughts by feeling something pounce on his bed.

"Danny, leave me alone,? he groaned as he saw his little brother Daniel laying on his stomack.

"But Nate, it's the first day of school you promised you'd drop me off," he whinned to his big brother. Nathan pushed him off and heard a small whimper.

"Danny, bud, did I hurt you?" he said kneeling down beside his bed.

"Y-yes, you big meanie!" he got up and ran out the door. Nathan sighed.

"Danny, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hu-,"he stopped when he opened his bedroom door to find Daniel laughing. Confused, Nathan asked "What's so funny?"

"Gotcha", Danny said choking on his laughter and ran down the hall.

"Hey get back here squirt, you owe me big time!" running down the hall to grab his four year old brother.

"You have to catch me first," he said skipping the last two steps.

"Hey be careful, little man," Nathan was running down the stairs. Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN!**

**Sorry it's short I wrote this last summer as a brainstorming assignment. The other chapters are longer.**

**Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I told you the next chapters would be longer but I looked at this and was like that must have been a total lie, this chapter isn't very long either. So I'm going to try again and just combine my chapters two at a time. Plz review.**

**I own nothing but the story line.**

**New Characters:**

**Julie is Lucille from HSM**

**Mark is Jack**

**the girl is Addie**

**and Dr. Morgan is (use your imagination on that one)**

* * *

"Daniel, sweetie, can you tell us what happened?" Nathan and Daniel's mother Julie asked while brushing back her unconsious son's hair.

"Mommy, I don't know. We were just playing then I was down the stairs and saw Nate just rolling down them, I was so scared. He wouldn't wake up so I called you", he swallowed his sobs.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay" she said as she hugged her yougest boy.

Mark, their father who was standing in the background worried spoke up,"I'm gonna go see what the doctor has to say", and walked out the door. Danny followed his dad outside and heard the last of the doctors words.

"Your boy, Nathan has had a serious head trauma-" Dr. Morgan informed his patient's father.

"Is he dead?", Danny asked with a worried look.

Chuckling,"No kiddo, he's not dead. He's just sleeping for a while," the doctor said walking in the room introducing himself to Julie. "As I told your husband, Nathan hit his head pretty hard, he's under a stable coma it may take a week or two but could take months for him to wake up."

"But he will wake up, right?" Julie asked trying to control her sobs.

"Yes, he should, my crew will make sure of it. Once we get him on the right medication he should start making movements in no time." after saying this the doctor and the parents watched the four years old run out the doors.

"Hold on little man where are you going?" Mark asked strictly.

"Going to get my friends," he said in a rushed tone. "Nate says were dwarfs, we can wake him up like Snow White." He said that in all seriousness.

"Sweetie that's a fairy tale and besides Snow White was woken up by a prince." Julie corrected her son.

"Then he needs a princess. I'll be right back," he ran out the door and darted through the hallway. He quickly grabbed a teenage girl and started pulling her.

"Hey! Little dude, hold on a sec, why am I here?" She asked pulling her dark brown curls into a pony tail.

"You need to help my brother", he said pulling her to Nathan's bed, then put her hand in Nathan's. "Look, he's happy." Danny smiled proudly, "Now you just have to kiss him and he'll wake up."

"Look I'm sorry but I can't help you", she said taking her hand back.

Daniel began to cry, "You won't help him? That's mean, I'd help you."

"Oh no don't cry on me" she said desperately trying to stop his tears, "fine what do I have to do?" she asked giving into the little boy.

"Kiss him," he grinned. "Just like a princess would do to her prince."

"Wha- but I can't. I don't even know him."

"This is Nathan Turnbull. I'm Danny." he quickly shook her hand. "Please?"

Groaning she thought, _Wow, he's not that bad looking. Why am I complaining? Oh yeah, cause I don't know him and he's laying in a hospital bed. _But, she closed her eyes and began to do something she knew she shouldn't

* * *

**Review.**

**So Trivia for readers who have read Charlie St. Cloud.**

**What is one of the factor that tell's the difference between Zac's appearance to Charlie's?**


End file.
